North Koreaball
North Koreaball is a controversial Juche East Asian country in Korean peninsula. It has few money and food and it's famous for its "glorious" leader and "democracy". Beside it claims to have nukes, it's technologically back and, if it wasn't for its internal propaganda, it'd probably auto-collapse for its dictatorship regime. North Koreaball has no relationship with its southern neighbour since they both claim to be the only Korea, not recognizing each other. History Korean history starts with various Asian dynasties but before World War II there were no "North Korea" or "South Korea". In 1945, Japanese Koreaball, a Fascist occupation of the Korean peninsula formerly part of Korean Empireball, was split into two different parts by Sovietball and USAball. This division encouraged the Northern part of Korea to invade the Southern one, in 1950, starting the Korean War which de facto ended into a status quo, thanks to United States support to South Korea and Sino-Soviet support to North Korea. Since 1995, North Koreaball has to open up to external food aid and modernization in this country is pratically below zero. As Communist block fell off, North Korea remained with less and less allies. Relationships "Friends" *Chinaball - Only real ally left. It helped North Korea during Korean War but now China is understanding how degradeted is North Korea *Mongoliaball - A possible helper for economic reforms *Russiaball, former Soviet Unionball - Once good allies. Today, more foes than friends *Iranball - Common hate against USAball *Vietnamball - Former, common hate against USAball Main enemies *USAball - Imperialists, "invasors", capitalists *Indiaball - Friend with fake Koreaball *South Koreaball - Fake Korea *Japanball - Fascist imperialist invasors How to draw #Draw the basic circle shape and color it red #Draw two horizontal white lines in it and color the central part of blue #After this, draw a white inner circle in the blue part and draw a red star inside it #Draw the eyes and you've done Gallery Remove Burger.png North korea.png FullSizeRender-5.jpg Dprkball.png GKR Map of Homefront.png Timeline of Korea.png About Vladivostok.png FullSizeRender-5.jpg 10175984 259199557586536 6301275695092757115 n.png North korea.png Korean War.png NK Mobile Internet.png Commie North Koreaball.png China - North Korea.png China and Korea play a game.png Polandball north korea the xionghaizi by yishuibeiwang-d5wcwrk.jpg Gangwon-doball (North Korea).png North Korea Ball.jpg|North Korea Is Of Best Korea 04yV0zc.png nT5bAHI.jpg 5ZBHB3o.png Remove-burger-from-premises o 3195223.jpg About Vladivostok.png Unification isn't for all (HAPPY GERMAN UNITY DAY!).png B7RPul6.png China - North Korea.png Bzsoc0r.png What if the countryballs were of being bronies by adjt111-d62h0xp.png China and Korea play a game.png Daily Routine in Asia.png Polandball north korea the xionghaizi by yishuibeiwang-d5wcwrk.jpg The Seven Deadly Sins.png North Korean Missiles are of Best Missiles.png CFhuQJb.png 011.jpg Spacecraft.jpg|link=North Koreaball Better safe than Sorry.png South and North 1945-2014.png Recognized.png too far.jpg country mottos.jpg i needings delp.png Silence.jpg 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg North Koreaball an South Korea sodas.png Europe and East Asia.png Hell.png Reddit ftc08 North Korea is of Mighty.png Reddit donuts741 North Koreas Last Dream.png Bg0skeX.png zq9qpnk.jpg Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png N3nWRMn.png S6ukqVN.png 'hMpD3YG.png Opera Mundi new.png HWN6Zn3.png YXlC2Mk.png 5ePeOCz.png The_Cartel.png Polandball_squad.png Opera_Mundi.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png vrePIjr-600x1398.png Hacking.png es:Corea del Norteball it:Corea del Nordball ko:북한공 pt:Coreia do Norteball ru:Северная Корея Category:Countryballs Category:Korea Category:Kimchi Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Communism Category:Communist Category:Burger Removers Category:Sushi Removers Category:Ukraine Removers Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Democracy Haters Category:Homosex Removers Category:Vodka Category:Revolutionary Category:Dim Sum Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Poor Category:Buddhist Category:Atheist Category:Ching Chong Category:Mongoloid Category:Taco Removers Category:North Korea Category:Weed Category:Nuclear Powers Category:Countryballs of the Korean Peninsula Category:Korean Speaking Countryball Category:Batshit crazy Category:Dispute Category:Vodka remover Category:Russian Haters Category:Russian haters Category:Socialist Category:Evil Category:Yanqui Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:HUE Removers Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Communist Removers Category:Birds Removers Category:Potato Removers Category:Pizza Removers Category:Sippi removers Category:Euro removers Category:Countryballs With One Eye Category:Korean Speaking Countryballs Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Far left Category:Commie Category:Psychopath Category:Peace Removers Category:Love Removers Category:Homosex Remover Category:Homosex remover Category:Micronation removers Category:Space removers Category:Ukarine removers Category:Remove removers Category:War Lovers Category:North Koreaball Category:Evil Countryball Category:South Korea removers Category:Korea Hater Category:Burger remover Category:Burger Remover Category:Burger removers Category:Evil Removers Category:Dictatorship Category:Homosex Lovers Category:World haters Category:Independent Category:Removers Category:Kebab Haters Category:Armenia Haters Category:Hater Category:Jihad removers Category:Provinceballs and Regionballs of North Korea